


blow my candles out

by starboykeith



Series: private party [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Crying, Domestic, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Morning sex with Shiro is a mathematical impossibility.





	blow my candles out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Задуй мои свечи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776087) by [lilizwingli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizwingli/pseuds/lilizwingli)



> i never thought i'd write a fic deserving of the tag 'wet & messy' but here we are n i personally love this
> 
> title from cake by rihanna ;)

Morning sex with Shiro is a mathematical impossibility.   
  
Keith always wakes up to Shiro getting ready for the gym, and no matter how many coy smiles and breathy whispers of, "But you could stay and do cardio with me instead," Keith tries, Shiro gives him a fond smile, a kiss on the forehead, and then he's out the door.   
  
Even on the days Keith wakes up hard, or they _both_  wake up hard, Shiro will give Keith record-setting quick handjobs (it's not Keith's fault he's easy in the mornings, okay?) and ignore his own need, taking a cold shower instead.   
  
The only way Keith can successfully get morning sex is if he wakes Shiro up with a blowjob, slow and languid and messy, and Shiro will return the favour, always, because he's polite like that. But it's also impossible to wake up before Shiro, and even if Keith sets alarms, Shiro is much quicker to spring into wakefulness and already be off to get ready. Even when he doesn't go to the gym, he's an early riser, and what he does instead of fuck Keith first thing in the morning is watch the news wearing his glasses because he can't be bothered to put his contacts in.   
  
Today Keith wakes to Shiro's apology for dropping his phone on the floor with a thud and stirring Keith from sleep, and Keith glares at him a moment longer than necessary.   
  
"What?" Shiro asks, amused.   
  
Keith stretches lazily, letting his shirt - actually _Shiro's_  shirt - ride up around his stomach and watching Shiro's gaze get heated as it fixes on the bare skin. Keith isn't wearing anything else, and he spreads his legs a little too.   
  
And Shiro _still_  smiles and turns away to open their bedroom door, and suddenly the disappointment is so much Keith blurts out, "Have you ever even _had_  morning sex, Shiro?"  
  
Shiro's eyebrows raise of their own volition, and Keith grumpily yanks the sheets to his chin so Shiro can't see him anymore, because he doesn't get to appreciate the view if he won't follow through on his bedroom eyes.   
  
"We've had morning sex," Shiro says eventually, and his cheeks are pink.   
  
"Blowjobs don't count."  
  
"What's the difference between regular sex and morning sex?" Shiro asks. Knowing him, he's probably genuinely curious, because it's true they have plenty of regular sex and now Shiro's likely wondering what he's doing wrong.   
  
_Maybe I want to get fucked before 9am_ , Keith thinks about saying, but decides on, "I don't know. It's different."  
  
Shiro checks his watch, and Keith heaves a sigh, turning over and putting his back to his boyfriend. "Have fun at the gym," he says, and yeah, maybe there's a little - a _lot_  of bitterness in his voice, but sometimes Keith can't stop thinking about waking up to Shiro fucking him, and there's only so much he can fantasise.   
  
He hears Shiro dither in the doorway for a moment, but eventually he decides to leave Keith to sulk, because Keith listens to his footsteps and the front door shutting and Shiro's key in the lock.   
  
Keith is so bitter he doesn't even jerk off, and when they have sex that night Keith rides him hard and comes twice before he lets Shiro get off at all.   
  
He pretends to be asleep the next morning when Shiro leaves, just to make it easier on them and to crush the stupid hope welling inside him, but it's still clearly on both their minds when Shiro returns, because Shiro makes him breakfast and then they make out on the sofa for a while and Keith's mood mellows just a little.   
  
"It's your birthday next week," Shiro comments.   
  
Keith stirs against Shiro's side, turning the TV down so the news channel isn't blaring. "Hmm?"  
  
"Is there anything in particular you want to do?"   
  
"Oh," Keith says. He hadn't really thought about it, in all honesty; birthdays weren't a massive affair at the orphanage, and even college and having actual friends to celebrate with hadn't improved Keith's attitude to the day he was born unwanted.   
  
His last birthday, before they'd moved in together, Shiro had taken him out to a classy restaurant and they'd eaten the most incredible food Keith's ever had, and then Shiro took them back to his apartment and fucked Keith over the table, against the door, and then finally they'd reached Shiro's bed and fucked a few more times for good measure.  
  
Keith had hardly been able to walk the next day. The thought of a repeat experience makes his toes curl.   
  
"Not really," he says mildly. "We don't have to do anything, you know."  
  
"I know," Shiro says, and he takes Keith's hand, tracing his fingers. "But I like to."  
  
Keith figures Shiro will take him out to dinner again, and then this time they'll come home and fuck like rabbits in their very own apartment.   
  
Maybe his birthday is good for something after all. 

 

* * *

  
  
Keith doesn't expect Shiro to abandon his routine just because it's his birthday, of course, so waking to a hot mouth around his cock is possibly the biggest surprise he's ever received.   
  
The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is their box of condoms on the side, and that - Shiro only usually gets out one, but if he's got out the whole _box_  -  
  
The next thing he sees is Shiro's dark head bobbing between his legs.   
  
It takes Keith three strangled tries to say Shiro's name, and when he finally manages, "Sh- _Shiro_ ," Shiro pulls off and smiles wickedly at him.   
  
Keith frantically glances at the clock, and it reads 8:05 am.   
  
"Hey, baby," Shiro says, and his voice is still rough from sleep, and Keith's thighs spread a little more just to hear it.   
  
"Hey," he echoes, so utterly nonplussed he can't think of anything else to say.  
  
Shiro presses a kiss to the head of his cock and Keith moans helplessly, but then Shiro comes back up to kiss _him_ , and he tastes of Keith and Keith tastes like morning breath but Keith is too shocked to complain about either.   
  
"Happy birthday," Shiro says, leaning their foreheads together.   
  
"What about the gym?" Keith forces himself to ask, because it's a weekday and Shiro wouldn't blow off his routine just for Keith, surely.   
  
"I've been neglecting my cardio," Shiro says suggestively, thumbing over Keith's cheekbone. His wry smile fades. "And you."  
  
Keith's breath catches in his throat. "No, you haven't," he says reluctantly, glancing away. "I was just being whiny."  
  
"You weren't," Shiro says, and Keith can't help laughing when Shiro kisses his nose. "I knew you wanted it - I should've done this ages ago."  
  
"Morning sex and birthday sex in one go," Keith muses, and Shiro laughs. "Aren't I lucky."  
  
He says it sarcastically, but he really means it, too, kissing Shiro softly on the mouth.   
  
"I think you'll find I'm the lucky one," Shiro says, and before Keith can reply he's squirming back down the bed and taking Keith's cock in his mouth, and then Keith can't say anything at all.   
  
He winds his fingers into Shiro's hair, tugging hard and making Shiro moan around his cock and Keith isn't going to last long, can never hold back when Shiro really goes for it, tongue curved against Keith's underside and taking him further into his throat and _moaning_ , and Keith can't stop panting, coming with a long moan when Shiro swallows around him, the sensation too much to bear.  
  
"Fuck," Keith says with feeling, and Shiro _smirks_  as he pulls off Keith's cock, giving him one last lick that makes Keith hiss at the sensitivity.  
  
Shiro moves up and kisses him again, and Keith licks the taste of himself out of Shiro's mouth, humming as Shiro takes his wrists and pins them above his head. He starts squirming after a moment, but Shiro holds him fast.  
  
"Shiro," he whines, desperately wanting a round two and to make Shiro feel just as good but also needing to brush his teeth, because it's a distinct kind of disgusting that he'd rather not suffer with while they _celebrate_  his birthday. "Let me up."  
  
"No," Shiro says against his neck, and God, it's hot to have Shiro holding him down like this, keeping Keith still without even trying.  
  
"Let me brush my teeth, at least," Keith persuades, "and then we don't have to leave the bed all day."  
  
"We've got reservations at seven," Shiro informs him. "But I'm sure we can entertain ourselves."  
  
Keith wonders if he's going to be limping when they go to the best restaurant in town, and the thought of it makes him blush.  
  
"I hope I can still walk by then," he mutters, purposely loud enough for Shiro to hear, and Shiro hums and kisses Keith's neck, sucking a mark that will certainly be visible to the poor soul who'll be unfortunate enough to be their waiter that evening.  
  
"Don't be so sure," Shiro says, and Keith bites his lip, but then Shiro moves off and lets him sit up. The sight of him makes Keith's cock twitch; Shiro's so hard, long and thick and flushed against his belly, and he smirks when he sees Keith looking.  
  
Keith reckons he sets a world record with how fast he brushes his teeth.  
  
When he walks back into the bedroom - and he was walking, certainly not running - Shiro's propped up against the headboard and lazily stroking himself, and it's all Keith can do not to fall to his knees right there.  
  
"Take a picture," Shiro starts when Keith doesn't move, smiling foolishly, and Keith laughs and gets to the bed and kisses him before he can finish his dumb sentence. He straddles Shiro and rolls their hips together once, but then Shiro has Keith on his back before he can even blink.  
  
"Eager, are we?" Keith asks, mocking tone covering the way he's already panting for it, heat pooling in his belly and getting him hard again.   
  
"Mm," Shiro says, and he sits up a little so he can rake his gaze over Keith, making Keith feel exposed, making him feel _wanted_. "I've been thinking about fucking you like this for a week."  
  
A thrill runs through Keith at the thought of Shiro planning this, and he bites his lip.  
  
Shiro touches his cheek, and Keith leans into it. "You've still got marks from the pillow," he says fondly, and Keith can't help laughing.   
  
"And bedhead as well, yeah, I know." Keith can't help but feel a little self-conscious; sure, Shiro sees him like this every morning, but not usually as something to be _desired_.   
  
"Beautiful," Shiro says with feeling, and Keith is so surprised and pleased he blushes.   
  
Shiro reaches for the lube next, just watching Keith, and Keith spreads his legs wide in invitation, heart thudding against his ribs.   
  
It isn't fast, isn't slow; Keith gasps as Shiro slides the first finger inside, rubbing in maddening circles that quickly aren't enough, and the second finger goes just as easily, making Keith moan when Shiro curls them inside him and brushes his prostate.   
  
He doesn't make Keith wait; when Keith's impatient enough to start thrusting down on his fingers Shiro adds a third, stretching Keith wide and pulling a whine from his throat. Shiro takes his hand, interlocking their fingers, and it's sweet and a somewhat strange contrast to the way he's fucking the fingers of his other hand in and out of Keith, wrenching a steady stream of curses and moans from him as he rubs mercilessly against the little bundle of nerves inside.   
  
"Shiro," Keith gasps, because he can feel it building and, "I can't - "  
  
"Don't come," Shiro says sharply, and suddenly he has a hand around Keith's cock and _squeezing_ , and Keith moans weakly as he tips back over, staved off for now.   
  
It doesn't stop Shiro from continuing to tease him, though, and Keith's digging his heels into the bed and arching his back, hardly able to reach Shiro from this position and only capable of grabbing at his thighs, nails leaving red lines on the skin there, and Shiro hisses and finally withdraws his fingers, tossing the lube aside and leaning over Keith for the condoms.   
  
"Wait," Keith says breathlessly. "Can we - I want it bare."  
  
He reckons Shiro will say no, but he wants to at least ask - it is his birthday, after all.  
  
But Shiro hesitates, biting his lip. "Well, we're both clean," he says, and Keith's breath hitches as Shiro puts the box aside. "Whatever you want, baby." He kneels between Keith's legs, and Keith's toes curl in anticipation. "How do you want it?"  
  
"Like this," Keith says quickly, and Shiro lifts his legs around his waist, still kneeling. When they fuck like this, it's usually pressed tight together, chest to chest, but Keith realises with a shudder that Shiro wants to _watch_ , wants to see his cock sliding in and out of Keith's greedy hole.  
  
"Is this okay?" he asks, and Keith nods furiously. "Good," Shiro says, pleased. "I just want to give you everything you want."  
  
"I've got everything I want," Keith responds automatically, and sure, they've been together for years, live together, have said the big L word countless times, have talked about a future with _more_  - but Keith feels like the words have bared his very soul, making him vulnerable to Shiro's soft gaze.   
  
"Good," Shiro says gently, but they don't linger on the subject, and Keith is grateful, almost shaking with the idea of it - that it's his 24th birthday, and he's got everything he ever wanted.  
  
"Hold your legs up for me," Shiro says, and Keith shudders and grabs under his knees, spreading himself and feeling hot all over as Shiro drinks him in.   
  
"Fuck, you're gorgeous, baby," he says, and Keith's breathing picks up as Shiro shifts and starts pressing inside him, Keith's hips in his hands helping him sink Keith onto his cock.   
  
Keith's calves are almost on Shiro's shoulders, and so he rests them there, panting because he's so _full_  he can hardly take it, always the same when Shiro first presses inside.   
  
"Move," he demands before long, and Shiro withdraws and pushes back inside _slowly_ , and he _is_  watching, eyes between Keith's legs where his cock disappears inside Keith's body. Keith feels abruptly warm. "Like what you see?"   
  
"Very much," Shiro says, voice low, and Keith clenches around him just to hear him moan.   
  
"Come on," Keith goads, "I'm not going to - _ah_!"  
  
After all this time, Shiro is unerringly good at finding Keith's prostate, and he thrusts against it now, hands shifting on Keith's thighs and ass to position him exactly where he wants him, something smug on his lips as he finally picks up the pace and fucks Keith the way they both want it, hard and toe-curling deep.   
  
Shiro puts a hand over one of Keith's, pushing his leg harder against his chest, spreading him open wider, and Keith moans helplessly and turns his face against the pillow, unable to move, taking everything Shiro's giving him.   
  
"Look at you," Shiro murmurs, and Keith cries out once as Shiro nails his prostate but then he can't stop, cries getting louder and louder and he can't stop _moaning_  -  
  
With his lower body in Shiro's lap, the only parts of Keith really touching the bed are his head and shoulders, and he arches even harder, pressing his head back into the pillow with a whimper as Shiro's smile turns a little bit wicked and he turns his head and kisses the arch of Keith's foot.   
  
"You sound like you're gonna scream for me," Shiro teases, and Keith can't even reply because he does scream, surely loud enough to wake the neighbours, when Shiro gets a hand around his cock, stroking firmly and Keith knows he won't be able to stop himself.   
  
"I'm gonna," he gasps, and his whole body pulls tight, trembling, and waiting -  
  
"Come for me, sweetheart," Shiro says, and Keith wails and comes, and with the angle he can watch it hitting his chest, watch Shiro's teeth sink into his bottom lip as he keeps fucking Keith _harder_ , long deep drives of his cock and Keith thinks he might scream again for how sensitive he is.   
  
"Shiro," Keith cries, every thrust lighting him on fire, feeling every drag of Shiro's cock inside him, and it's too much, stretching him too wide and he claws at the sheets, leg tight over Shiro's shoulder.   
  
"Keith, fuck," Shiro breathes, and he comes with a long moan, _inside_ , Keith thinks, fingers curling tighter into the bed, and he starts getting hard again at the thought, flushing red as Shiro notices and gives him a tired smirk.   
  
Shiro lets Keith's legs fall, pulling out and hushing Keith's pained noise, and then covers him with his body, rubbing Keith's cock against his stomach.   
  
" _Mm_ ," leaves Keith's mouth before he can stop himself, and Shiro noses at his neck.   
  
"You think you can come again, baby?" he whispers in Keith's ear, and Keith _feels_  himself leak pre-come just from the idea of it.  
  
He feels greedy, _dirty_ , desperate for anything Shiro will give him, covered in sweat and come, but he nods helplessly.   
  
Shiro shifts up to kiss him long and deep, and his cheeks are pink when he pulls back and says, "Can I - I really wanna eat you out."  
  
"Fuck, Shiro," Keith breathes, and his cock twitches at the thought of Shiro licking his own come out of him. It isn't the first time, but Keith bites his lip, so fucked-out and sensitive he wonders how it'll _feel_ , how much he can actually take, if he'll really be able to come a third time. "God, yeah, you can - "  
  
"Turn over," Shiro says, and then adds, "Please," and Keith hides his smile.   
  
He's sore, so he doesn't bother with hands and just goes to his knees, leaning on his forearms and just breathing as he slowly spreads his legs in the sheets. It's such a vulnerable position, made more thrilling by the ache, the throb of his hole and the strain in his thighs.   
  
Neither of them speak for a moment, and Keith shifts uncomfortably, but then Shiro's hand is smoothing down his back and Keith arches into it like a cat, moaning louder when Shiro's fingers trail down, down until -  
  
"Mmm," Keith breathes out, and Shiro's thumb presses in just slightly, and then - that's his tongue, Keith thinks frantically, Shiro's pressing the flat of his tongue to Keith's hole and curling the tip inside him and -  
  
" _Shiro_ ," he gasps, and Shiro makes a pleased noise and starts working it inside Keith instead. Keith can say nothing but Shiro's name, over and over as Shiro fucks him with his tongue, firm and pushing as deep as he can and Keith feels so wet, soaked with Shiro's come and saliva.   
  
The noises are _filthy_ , and he moans as Shiro gets his other hand on Keith's ass, grabbing hard at the flesh and spreading him even wider. Keith hopes wildly Shiro will leave fingerprints, marks to prove his desperation, how greedy Shiro was, how eager Keith was to have his tongue inside him.   
  
Shiro pulls back a moment, fingers moving to delicately spread Keith's hole and it tears a cry out of Keith to be so exposed, so open, bare and helpless to Shiro's gaze and wanting nothing more than to be consumed.   
  
"I wish you could see yourself," Shiro murmurs, and he licks broadly over Keith's hole and startles a moan from him. "You're _dripping_."  
  
"Fuck," Keith sobs, and suddenly his eyes feel hot and sore, and Keith wants, _needs_  to cry, burning up with it as he presses his forehead to the cool pillow.   
  
Shiro works a finger in beside his tongue, and it's too big, too thick, but he brushes Keith's prostate and Keith's voice cracks as he wails. It feels like lightning, feels like he's turning inside out and tears spill down his cheeks at last and it's a _relief_ , blinking hard as his face gets hot and wet.   
  
"You good?" Shiro asks roughly, and Keith had been so overwhelmed he hadn't even noticed Shiro had stopped in concern.   
  
"Yes," he says shakily, because it's so good, too much but so _good_  - and he gasps, "Please don't stop," pushing back against Shiro's low chuckle and groaning as Shiro starts on him again, sucking noisily and working his tongue in and out and moaning like he loves it.   
  
And finally, finally Keith feels it, pleasure coiling tight in his belly; his voice is broken beyond belief but he still begs, shoving his knees further apart in the sheets even as every part of him screams and aches with sensitivity as though he can feel every sensation narrowed to a needle point.   
  
Every cracked sob is in the shape of Shiro's name and Shiro grips him tighter, spreads him wider and Keith feels like Shiro's pulling him apart, breaking him into pieces with fingers and lips and tongue and -  
  
"Shiro, _Takashi_ ," Keith cries desperately and he comes so hard he can't keep his eyes open, cheeks wet with helpless tears and lips parted and gasping as he pants for the breath stolen from his lungs. He thinks he hears Shiro swear but can't hear him over his own steady mantra of, "Takashi, I love you, I love you," and feels metal fingers at his hip, rolling him gently onto his back.   
  
When he comes to, Shiro's leaning over him, peppering his skin with soft kisses and murmuring, "Baby, baby boy," and Keith can't even move to touch him, limbs heavy and unresponsive, aching and throbbing absolutely everywhere.   
  
He can hardly manage Shiro's name, but Shiro notices and kisses him on the mouth, touching his face and asking shakily if Keith's okay.   
  
"So good," Keith breathes. His throat is dry and cracked, and he spares a final thought for their poor neighbours. "So good, I love you so much - "  
  
"I love you too," Shiro says, and he sounds amused, but Keith can feel Shiro hard against his thigh and shifts so he can rub against him, making Shiro groan. "Keith, you don't have to - "  
  
"You can come on me if you want," Keith murmurs, and it has the intended effect of shutting Shiro right up. "Make me dirty."  
  
"You're already dirty," Shiro says, giving Keith an appreciative look, and it's true that Keith's messy from both of them. Keith spreads his legs a little further, sending painful twinges down his thighs, and Shiro can't help but glance down. There's a moment where Keith isn't sure if Shiro will take him up on it - there's an equally high chance that Shiro will pretend at some moral high ground and finish in the shower, but then Shiro moves so he's kneeling between Keith's legs and yeah, Keith thinks smugly, he's won.   
  
"I want it," Keith says roughly, and he smiles triumphantly when Shiro takes himself in hand, eyes closing in bliss at just the simple touch.   
  
Keith watches hazily as Shiro jerks himself off, eyes following the movement of Shiro's fingers because he loves to watch Shiro get off, especially when he wants it fast like this, and it takes Keith's breath away how badly Shiro _wants_  him, that he could get so hard and so desperate just from touching and spoiling and _ruining_  Keith.   
  
He watches Shiro's face when he comes, feeling it hot and wet on his stomach, his spent cock, between his legs. Keith's never felt so filthy in his _life_ , absolutely covered in their come, hole undoubtedly puffy and sore, voice torn to shreds from screaming and sobbing for Shiro's cock.   
  
"God, Keith," Shiro gasps, and he touches Keith's stomach, dragging his fingers through the come pooled there and Keith arches into the touch, eyes heavy-lidded.   
  
"Hmm," he manages.   
  
Shiro seems reluctant to move for a while, and then he hesitantly says, "Do you want me to run you a bath?"  
  
Keith figures a warm cloth won't be enough to clean him up this time.   
  
"Okay," he says, and Shiro gets off the bed but comes over to kiss Keith's forehead, smoothing back his damp hair.   
  
"Happy birthday, baby."  
  
"Thank you, Takashi," Keith says fondly, and he means it - for everything.   
  
Even for his aching body and heat of the moment bruises and the appalled look he receives from their waiter that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
